


How Jeff Winger Kissed (Almost) Everyone

by KurtsAnatomy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jeff Winger, F/M, Implied handjob, Kissing, M/M, cheering up your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtsAnatomy/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: Jeff kisses four people to help them out because they're his friends.He kisses one person because he really, really wants to.(Or: Jeff Winger Has Big Bisexual Energy And I Love Him)





	How Jeff Winger Kissed (Almost) Everyone

_Britta_

The thing is, Jeff doesn’t actually _mean_ to kiss Britta. It just...sort of happens. 

They’ve slept together on numerous occasions, but it’s not weird when they hang out, something that was a foreign concept to Jeff before meeting the study group. Britta is just...cool about stuff like that. Neither of them got attached to each other, neither of them wanted to hold hands in public, it was just sex. And they knew it. 

So when they’re at one of Greendale’s exhausting numbers of school dances, and Britta’s yelling at some guy in her impassioned way for not treating her correctly, Jeff can’t help but wonder why this guy thinks he can mess her around. 

But Jeff doesn’t move to help her, Britta handles her own battles perfectly fine. Instead, he catches her eyes and shoots her a look which says “I’m here if you need me” which is all Britta needs. She just needs the encouragement, the thought of having back up. She handles herself wonderfully, schooling the guy on feminism and also what a great person she is and how lucky he is that she’s spending time with him. Jeff doesn’t even know the guy and he’s not even sure that he goes to their college. 

So when the guy spits something cruel Britta’s way, storms off, and leaves Britta standing alone in the middle of the dancefloor, Jeff knows what he has to do. 

“You’re much better than that dumbass,” he says, smoothly sliding into her vicinity, quickly grasping her hand and waist. Britta startles but reacts accordingly. It’s a tender moment unlike anything they’ve shared, but it’s not romantic. It’s just...emotional. They’re close friends, have been for a while now, and it’s nice when they show their support for each other. 

Britta nods. “Oh I know. He actually thought that women not being able to vote was a good thing because “sometimes pregnancy makes you think stupid things”. Like that’s all we’re good for.” 

Jeff rolls his eyes. “What a jerk. Although I _am_ surprised you’re not tripping over your two left feet right about now.” 

“I’m a good dancer!” 

“Right, okay, let’s go with that. Remember the Christmas dance? Or the Glee Club performance?” 

Britta blushes uncharacteristically. Neither of those went well. “You made your point. But I think I’m more surprised that _you’re_ dancing with me. You don’t dance.” 

“Britta, I’ve seen you naked, that qualifies me as being able to dance with you shamelessly.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ve been scrubbing my brain with bleach trying to forget about that,” Britta jokes. 

“Unrealistic. Nobody forgets the Jeff Winger Naked Image. Nobody.” 

“Way to make sex sound ominous, Winger.” 

“You know that I’m all about that O.” 

Britta smirks. “As I recall, you’re quite the opposite. I’m still looking for the O.” 

Jeff gapes. “You said you...”

Britta winks. “Caught you. Man, guys are _so_ easy to mess with. Just insult their sexual prowess and they’re putty in your hands.” 

“I’ll make sure to try that next time,” Jeff says solemnly, eliciting a laugh from Britta. “What’s funny?” 

“The thought of you enjoying a guy being putty in your hands.” 

Jeff frowns, moving closer to her. “I’m bi, Britta. This isn’t new information.” 

Britta pales. “Wait, you were serious about that? I thought you were just placating Pierce.” 

“Since when do I ever try to placate Pierce?” 

“That makes so much sense now.” 

“Yep.”

Britta smiles. “So are girls better kissers than guys?” 

Jeff shrugs. “Everyone’s different. I’d have to kiss everyone to find out who’s the best.” 

“What an arduous task that would be for you.” 

“Hey, it would take a while.”

Britta doesn’t know what comes over her, but she steps ever closer to Jeff. “You could start right here.”

Jeff’s eyes widen, but this is _Britta_ , she’s hot and she’s right there, basically asking him to kiss her. “You sure?” 

Britta looks up at him through her eyelashes. “Positive.” 

So Jeff leans down, slowly, as though to give her time to change her mind. He takes her face in his hands and brushes against her lips. Soft, delicate, yet with a firm intensity. Britta’s mouth parts slightly and Jeff kisses her fully, eyes squeezing shut. Britta slips her arms around his waist, tugging him closer until they’re pressed together. 

Jeff pulls back, flustered. Britta’s always been good at kissing, but this emotionally charged moment feels different for him. And apparently for her, too, judging by the dumbstruck expression on her face. 

“Well that was...different.”

Jeff nods. “Yeah.”

“Still friends, right?” 

Jeff pats her shoulder. “Unfortunately so, yes. I’ll tolerate your mispronounced breakfast foods for many years to come.” 

“Way to ruin a moment, Winger.” 

Jeff laughs down at her as she puts her head against his chest and they sway gently to the music. 

They’re out of time and they know it, but who’s to care? Certainly not them, they’re just enjoying the moment, knowing that nothing will come of it. But that’s okay, because they’ll always be just friends. Who sometimes make out and sleep together. 

But otherwise, they’re just friends.

 

_Shirley_

Jeff finds Shirley in the study room, sat at the table by herself. It’s not unusual for any of the study group to be sat in there when nobody else is around; it’s their place, their sanctuary, but Jeff knows Shirley well enough by now to know that she’s not just trying to pass the time. Something’s wrong. 

“You okay, Shirley?” 

Shirley looks up, tears sparkling in her eyes. “Yes, I’m okay.” 

Jeff simply raises a brow and her lie is destroyed. 

“I think Andre is seeing someone again.” 

Jeff sits down next to her. “What makes you think that?” 

Shirley shrugs. “He keeps coming home later, saying that work is getting busy. That I wouldn’t understand because I’m just in community college.” 

Jeff smiles, trying to make her feel even a little bit better. “Andre doesn’t realise that Greendale is a full time job. We’re not just students here. We’ve been glee club members, you started a business, just _putting up_ with Pierce takes a lot out of you.”

To his credit, Shirley does laugh. He doesn’t mean to take things off track, but that’s how he operates. Not talking about his feelings usually works, so he just assumes it’ll work for everyone else. 

“Thanks for trying, Jeff. But I’m not even surprised anymore. Everyone always says: once a cheater, always a cheater. I guess it just happens.” 

Jeff shakes his head. “If he’s cheating on you, he’s a tool.” At her eye roll, he nods. “It’s true.”

Shirley shakes her head back at him. “You don’t understand. You’re young and attractive, you can’t walk down the hall without someone wanting you. It’s different for me.” 

Jeff frowns. “Not really. I’ve seen so many guys looking at you. You’re a strong woman, they don’t think they can just come up to you. Besides, none of them deserve you anyway.” 

Shirley laughs, glad that he’s trying, but he’s missing the point. “It’s not about looking for someone to hook up with, Jeff. It’s about _feeling_ like I could get someone. Andre apparently can, and does. I…don’t feel that way.” 

Jeff nudges her shoulder. “Let me ask you something. What do you want?” 

Shirley looks at him quizzically. 

“I mean, do you want to still be with Andre?”

Shirley gasps. “Of course I do! I love him. Why would you think otherwise?”

Jeff blinks, trying to register what he just heard. “It makes sense now. After he cheated the first time, he begged for you to take him back, right?” 

Shirley says nothing. 

“And you did. You forgave him. You were still angry, but you took him back. And I think that might have been because he was there and he wanted you.” 

Shirley tips her head down, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

“You have to know that you don’t need to settle. You’re an amazing woman, and you can have anything you want. You just have to _let_ yourself want it, Shirley. Admit to yourself what you really want, and don’t be afraid of the consequences.” 

“Is that what you do?” 

Jeff snorts. “Are you kidding? I can’t take my own advice, I would _die_. I bury what I want so far down inside myself that I let other people assume what I want and then go from there.” 

Shirley nods. “I get that. You really think I could have anything? Anyone?” 

There’s a little quirk in her eyebrow that doesn’t go unnoticed when she looks back up at him. And because she’s been crying, there’s a delicate sparkle in her eyes that catches Jeff off guard. All of a sudden he’s leaning in, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears away. 

“Jeffrey…” she whispers, lip quivering. 

Jeff’s hand brushes her face, oh so gently. “Yes?” 

Shirley’s breath catches at low his voice goes. “I want you to kiss me.” 

Jeff nods. “I can do that.” He leans in even closer, brushing his lips against hers before pulling back slightly. 

Then he puckers his lips and presses them against hers. At first, probably by instinct, they’re unresponsive. But as he attempts to deepen the kiss, and with it the message he wants to make sure she receives, her lips part and allow him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. 

Her hands find his jaw, controlling the kiss and how long it lasts. After a few seconds more, she pushes him away. 

She nods to herself. “Huh.” 

“That bad?” He smirks. 

“Quite the opposite, actually. Britta was right about you. And now I know for myself. Thanks, Jeff. And can we keep this between us?” 

Jeff smiles. “I would say my lips are sealed, but that wouldn’t be true.” 

A gasp comes from behind them. “What the fuck is this?”

They turn at the familiar voice, rolling their eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Pierce?” 

“This is the study room, I’m in the study group. Why I’m here isn’t much of an issue. What we really should be asking is why were you two making out?”

Jeff stands, heading towards Pierce, knowing exactly how to deflect and get rid of him. “Yeah, it’s a service I’m providing. I’m kissing everyone in the study group.” Jeff stretches out his arms. 

Pierce is aghast. “Have you lost your mind? I’m not a big gay, and I do not want to kiss you!” Pierce turns and storms from the library, muttering something about ‘catching the gay’. 

Shirley chuckles from the table, grabbing her bag. “I should go. I need to talk to Andre.” 

Jeff nods. “If you need something, just call, okay? We’re here for you, Shirley.” 

Shirley puts a hand on his arm. “Thank you.” 

She leaves the library and Jeff takes a seat. He’s never really kissed anyone without doing anything more, except for Britta at the dance. But then again, he’s already slept with her, so technically that doesn’t count. He’s not going to sleep with Shirley, neither of them want that, but he’s surprised at how content he is with just a kiss. 

Maybe he is changing as a person.

 

_Abed_

Sometimes, Jeff will swing by Troy and Abed’s and see what’s happening. Usually, he and Troy are in the Dreamatorium and will leave a note on the door that’ll explain to come back the following day. 

Today, that’s not the case. 

When he knocks on the door, Abed answers immediately, opening the door wide. 

“Jeff Winger. I knew it was you.” 

“Yes, Abed, I texted you before I left saying I was coming over. You’re not psychic.” 

Abed sighs. “Come in.” 

Jeff steps inside the apartment, marvelling at how clean it is today. He suspects Annie had dropped by before him to tidy the place up. “Where’s Troy?” 

Abed shrugs. “We had a fight. We disagreed about the latest season of Inspector Spacetime. Troy thinks that the Blorgons shouldn’t have been in it at all. He’s wrong.” 

Jeff perches on the armchair, learning to nod when he doesn’t know what Abed is really talking about, it saves him the long lecture about the history of his favourite TV series. “Right. What are you up to?” 

Abed sits down in his favourite chair. “Cougar Town Season 1 marathon. That and finishing up my bucket list. But that came to a halt so I went back to Cougar Town.”

Jeff frowns. “Wait, wait, rewind a few steps. Your bucket list?” 

“Yeah. You know, like the 2007 movie just without Jack Nicholson, Morgan Freeman, and terminal illnesses.” 

“You really should go outside more.”

“Thanks for the feedback.” 

“So what’s on your bucket list?” 

Abed retrieves a scroll (yes, a literal scroll) from under his seat. He rolls it out dramatically. “It’s a list of everything I wanted to do before I graduated from college. I watched twenty of the most highly commended college movies and compiled a list of the biggest tropes and cliches from each one of them and devised this ultimate list. I’m four away from completing it.” 

Jeff leans over, his breath hot on Abed’s cheek. Abed tries to pretend he doesn’t notice Jeff like he usually does, but it’s hard. He swallows and tries to keep his mind on Courteney Cox and Busy Phillips. 

Jeff scans the unticked boxes. “Interesting. So you’ve done everything apart from run naked through campus, turn up to the wrong class and act like you belong there, get into a fistfight and…experiment with the sex you don’t consider yourself attracted to. Surely you and…” 

Abed’s blank expression greets him. 

“Never mind. You’ve not done these, but you’ve had a pillow fight in your underwear?” 

Abed shrugs. “It was for a segment of Troy and Abed in the Morning.” 

Jeff nods, wondering how on Earth Troy and Abed haven’t hooked up yet. 

“You do realise that three of these and easy and risk free.” 

Abed frowns. “Is it the wrong class one that’s risky?” 

Jeff tries not to get exasperated. “What? No, that’s easy. Just go to one of Professor Duncan’s so-called “lectures” and you’ll be golden.” 

“Huh,” Abed murmurs and grabs his notebook that sits on the table next to his seat. He scribbles something down and turns to the scroll again. “And the others?” 

“It might be tricky to get you in a fistfight, people tend to not to want to hurt you.” 

“It must be my loveable face and innocent disposition.” 

“Must be,” Jeff echoes. “But the other two we can do pretty easily.” And then he has a thought. “One we could even do right now.” 

Abed blinks rapidly, computing that information. “But we’re not on campus…” 

Jeff puts a hand on Abed’s knee. “Get there faster.” 

Abed’s eyes widen. “I…really?”

Jeff shrugs. “Sure. I want you to finish your list.” 

Abed puts his hand on top of Jeff’s. “I’ve only done this five times.” 

Jeff thinks it’s kind of endearing that Abed has kept count, but he’s not all that surprised. “That’s okay. Just follow my lead.” 

Jeff rubs a thumb over Abed’s hand, trying to get him comfortable enough with the physical contact without overloading him. His other hand rests on the back of the chair, ready to pull Abed closer if he needs to. 

“You okay?” 

Abed nods quickly. “I’ve never done this with a man before. Is it different?” 

“Not really,” Jeff surmises. “Just a little firmer.” 

Abed surprises him by planting a kiss on his lips. His mouth stays tightly shut, but his lips hold there for longer than Jeff anticipates. Abed pulls away, licking his lips. 

Jeff smiles lightly, the corner of his mouth tugging. “One down, three to go—.” 

Abed nods, remaining quite close to Jeff. 

Jeff knows this signal. When the person doesn’t want to seem to eager, but they’re hoping for something more, they’ll linger in your space, drawing your attention to their lips, hoping you’ll go in for another kiss. 

So Jeff does. 

This time, Abed’s more receptive to it, parting his mouth slightly. Jeff doesn’t want to freak him out with a tongue, but he does take control of the kiss, showing Abed exactly what to do. Then suddenly Abed’s the one tentatively darting his tongue into Jeff’s mouth. And that causes Jeff to put more pressure into the kiss, his hand finding Abed’s hair. 

They break apart mutually, or so Jeff thinks. Abed’s panting, eyes wide. He quickly grabs his pen from the table and puts an X through the box he just completed. He sits back. 

“That was…nice.” 

Jeff smirks. “Just _nice_?” 

Abed shrugs. “It might have even been good. You’re good.” 

“I know.” He pats Abed on the thigh. “I should get going.” 

Abed looks up, hopefully. “You could stick around and watch _Cougar Town_ with me?” 

Jeff snorts. “I know we just made out, but not enough action in the world could get me to stay for that.” 

Abed smiles, turning his full attention to the TV. 

That’s something Jeff genuinely appreciates about Abed: he’s never hung up on the last thing. He lives life in each moment and makes the most of each and every one of them. When his attention is on you, you’re the only thing he’s thinking about. When it’s not…well, that’s a different story. It’s hard to drag him away from that, especially from television. 

As Jeff closes the door, he wonders how he’s made it halfway through the group already. Shrugging, he concedes that he’s already kissed Annie, and Troy wouldn’t go for that, so he’ll quit while he’s ahead, making sure to leave Pierce the hell alone.

 

_Troy_

Jeff completes his tour of the study group’s tonsils in a surprise fashion: a lone member of the group sitting in the study room moping about their life. In all the time that Jeff has known Troy, he has never once seen him _mope_. 

So he goes in, being the good friend that he’s continued to be recently. 

“Hey, buddy,” Jeff announces himself, causing Troy to jolt from his position facing away from the door. 

“Oh hey, Jeff,” Troy replies shortly. 

“What’s going on with you?” 

Troy shrugs. “Spending another festive holiday alone.”

Jeff grins. “You just summed up my entire existence in five words.” 

Troy’s mouth muscles tug slightly, as though he wants to laugh, but that would meaning shattering the mask of ennui that he’s conjured up. So he settles for a half-shrug in response. 

“Is there somebody you’d _like_ to be spending the holiday with?” 

Troy shakes his head. “Nah. It’s just weird being at college. Nobody seems to care about that stuff anymore. You know, how many girls you’ve kissed, how many numbers you got at Prom, the important stuff.” 

And Jeff knows what the problem is. He went through the same thing himself when he briefly attended college (he did go to Columbia…for two months). Nobody cared about who was seeing who, who was sleeping with who. Only his buddies cared about how much action he got. And in a world where reputation was staked on who you fucked in high school, he can understand why Troy is going through it. Jeff pats him on the shoulder, trying not to be patronising. 

“Been there. You gotta remember that popularity ends at high school. It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Troy nods feebly. “I know that. I just don’t know who I am anymore. I used to just be ‘the popular guy’, the captain of the football team. Here I’m just…Troy.”

Jeff scoffs. “Hey, ‘just Troy’ sounds pretty good to me. You’re an adult now. It doesn’t matter how many touchdowns you score or how many people you kiss at parties. What matters now is what kind of person you’re becoming. That’s the stuff that’s going to shape your life.” 

Jeff doesn’t know how he’s gotten so good at giving advice. He’ll blame Annie for that particular character flaw and correct it later.

“I guess. It just gave me something that set me apart from everyone else. Something that I was good at.”

“Kissing?”

“Well…yeah, but also football.” 

“Right.” 

“I guess that’s just how things go, right? How do you do it?” 

“What? Cope with my feelings of complete inadequacy and crippling self-doubt in these trying times?” 

Troy nods eagerly. 

“I drink. I fuck. I pretend they don’t exist.”

Troy swings his legs on the table. “That’s a pretty good plan to me. Except I have no takers. This is what I mean. In high school, girls were lining up to date me. Hell, even the guys wanted a piece. Now I have nothing.”

Jeff chuckles softly. “I hate to break it to you, bud, but that’s pretty much the same deal here. You know how many people have skipped their lunch to watch you and Abed put on skits in the quad?”

“Yeah, we’re hilarious.” 

“A lot of those people are there for you. They just don’t know how to get you alone because you’re always with Abed. Some give up because they think you’re together.”

Troy sighs. “If only I were so lucky.” 

“What I’m _saying_ is, you have options, Troy. You have options everywhere, you just gotta look for them if you want them.”

Jeff slings his arm around Troy. 

Troy smirks. “And that’s the most action I’m going to get this holiday.” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Jeff winks. 

Troy looks at Jeff and smiles, brushing it off, assuming he’s not serious. “Wait.” 

Jeff shrugs. “I never pushed it because I figured it wasn’t your thing. But you’re hot stuff, Troy. I’m not the only one to recognise that.” Jeff really does mean to just give Troy a friendly kiss on the cheek. He really does. 

But Troy turns into him, catching his lips. 

It’s a chaste, very quick kiss on the lips, but it has boundless potential. 

“Softer than I thought it would be,” Troy laughs. 

Jeff wiggles his eyebrows. “Chapstick is important.” 

And that’s when Troy can’t take any more. He hooks his hand around the back of Jeff’s neck and pulls him closer, their lips crashing together. 

Jeff is taken aback, but goes with it. He feels the desperation in Troy’s kiss, and he empathises. He’s just enjoying the kiss too much to actually do anything else. He should probably tell Troy to not force himself to feel things he doesn’t. But then Troy’s tongue enters his mouth and all bets are off, really. 

Jeff moans into the kiss as Troy’s hands slide up his shirt. 

And then it’s over. 

They break apart, gasping for air. Troy’s hands quickly rest on his lap and Jeff has a feeling he knows why. 

“So?” 

Troy shrugs. “You’re not bad, Winger. I can see why everyone’s so satisfied when they sleep with you.”

“And to think, that’s _just_ a few seconds of kissing.”

Troy chuckles. “I think I’ll work up to something like that.”

Jeff nods, patting Troy on the back. “I guess I’ll head off.”

Troy opens his mouth to speak several times. “If you’re…free, I could use some help with this.” 

Jeff smiles as Troy points to his crotch. “Sure, I have thirty seconds.” 

“Dick,” Troy mutters as he unzips his fly.

 

_Annie_

Jeff’s quite pleased with his endeavours until he walks down the hallway the following week. 

He starts to walk quicker as he spots Annie, then slows down again he realises she’s…walking and talking with a guy who’s extremely focused on her breasts. She doesn’t realise, of course, she doesn’t expect the attention. 

Jeff chuckles to himself as he thinks about how red in the face she goes every time he points out that a guy was hitting on her. She’ll swat his arm and say _Jeff_ in that borderline shrill tone that gives him a semi every time he hears it. 

As the guy walks away from her, hanging his head, Jeff stops in his tracks. She spots him, waving in that grandiose way she does which makes no sense because he can very clearly see, but he thinks it’s cute and…

Oh. 

Oh.

Oh. 

“Hey Jeff,” she greets him as she approaches. It’s enough to knock Jeff from his stupor. 

With no hesitation, he pulls her close and plants a deep kiss on her. It was more romantic in his head but she seems to receive it well, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gasps sound from all around them, but Jeff can’t bring himself to care. Because he should’ve been doing this hie entire adult life. Kissing Annie is like winning the lottery every time he’s done it. But now there are actual feelings that he can confront. 

Annie breaks the kiss, reluctantly on both parts. Her hand moves to her mouth as she looks at Jeff. “What…?” 

Jeff sighs. “Annie…” 

“If that was another rebound mistake, I don’t want it. You can have it back.” 

She goes to walk away, but Jeff stops her in her tracks. 

“It was never a mistake kissing you, Annie. It never has been. Sure, I was confused that first time, but I chose to do it. I felt something pull me towards you. And just now, seeing that guy hit on you…” 

Annie frowns. “He wasn’t hitting on me. Was he?” 

Jeff rolls his eyes fondly. “Annie, I was standing all the way over here and I could feel the nervous energy. And he kept staring at your boobs.” 

She swats his arm. “Jeff!” 

So Jeff might have said that on purpose to elicit that exact reaction out of her. No big deal. 

“Look, the point is, when I saw him talking to you, obviously trying to ask you out, my chest tightened and all I could focus on was how much I didn’t want you to say yes.” 

“We’ve talked about this.” 

Jeff shakes his head. “Not like this, we haven’t. We talked about what you thought our first kiss meant. And that’s not the same thing as this one meant. I think I have feelings for you.” 

Annie’s eyes widen. “Feelings?” 

“Feelings. As much as I wish I could avoid having them entirely, they keep coming back. And I want to be with you.” 

“Jeff…” 

“I know that tone.” 

She bites her lip and god damn if Jeff doesn’t want to just take her into a supply closet and rip off her skirt. “Is this a good idea? I mean…would this work?” 

Jeff shrugs. “Who knows if anything will ever work? I know you love to organise and plan your life, but love isn’t something you can just scribble in your day planner.”

“Love?”

Jeff pales. “Crap. Uh, I don’t know. But it could be. And we’d be fools if we didn’t try. There’s obviously something here and I want to see where it could go.” 

Annie frowns. “Wait, didn’t you make out with Shirley not too long ago?”

“Fucking Pierce,” Jeff hisses. “She was upset.”

“So you just kissed her.” 

“I was making a point! I was telling her to go after the things that she wanted.” 

“And she wanted to kiss you.” 

Jeff smirks. “I’m not sure why you’re surprised.” 

Annie folds her arms. “And Abed?” 

“Bucket list,” Jeff replies lazily. 

“Britta?” 

“An experiment in human sexuality.” 

“ _Troy_?” 

“A boost in self-esteem. None of that matters, Annie. I want to kiss _you_ , not them. And honestly, kissing is the only way I know to make people feel better.” 

Annie rolls her eyes at that one. “I guess I see your point. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want this. But we go on a date. Just the two of us, and see how it goes. If it’s awkward or doesn’t work, we call it quits and go back to being friends. No lingering resentment or missing phone calls. Deal?” 

Annie offers her hand. 

Jeff leans down and kisses her lips. “Deal, baby.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you’re the girl how wants to date me, so doesn’t that make you ridiculous by association?” 

Annie scowls. “Don’t make me reconsider this.” 

She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, a lingering reminder of all the possibilities that lie ahead. 

As he watches her walk away, something inside him does a little giddy dance. He put his heart on the line and she said yes. 

And that means more than four kisses and a handjob from his friends ever will. 


End file.
